Segunda línea
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Las decisiones son las que nos transforman, nos definen y de manera involuntaria afectan a la gente que está a nuestro alrededor. Un breve viaje sobre las decisiones que pudieron cambiar el mundo de algunos sobrevivientes. Historias auto conclusivas.
1. Carol

_De esta historia solo me pertenece la imaginación. No los nombres ni personajes de The Walking Dead, de hecho nada referente._

Carol

A veces me arrepiento de mi vida, me pregunto porque no pude ser más valiente y porque deje que Ed me tratara como lo hizo. No puedo culpar a mis padres, ni mi educación, es más, no puedo culpar a Ed.

Solo a mí, al principio recibía los insultos de Ed porque pensaba que tenían cierta razón y yo merecía un castigo pero después: ya no sentía nada no tenía esperanza, no tenía amor pero si miedo.

Cuando mi esposo se ponía mal yo sentía terror pero era lo único que sentía en mi vida: miedo de no ser una persona fuerte, alguien que no puede estar sola y con cada golpe que se marcaba en mi piel la idea se plasmaba más fuerte como si atravesara la piel, los nervios y los huesos hasta llegar a lo más profundo de mi alma.

Pero cuando los muertos se levantaron de la tierra el temor de un esposo fue solo una fantasía, algo de lo que me aferraba a pesar de que los otros miembros del grupo me señalaban con el dedo. Era lo que conocía en medio de la adversidad.

Entonces quería ser una niña de nuevo para que me protegieran ¡Qué tonta era! ¿No?, porque no importó cuanto soportara a mi esposo este al final murió y yo quedé desamparada o eso pensaba porque pronto recibí el cariño de Lori y Rick ¿O quizá era su lastima?

No estoy segura, a veces me muestran cariño y otras como ahora. Lori me mira como si fuera basura, yo me había sincerado al ver esa blusa roja: Ed nunca me dejaba usar cosas tan bonitas. Y los ojos de Lori no se borran de mi mente pero no puedo hacer mucho al respecto.

De pronto aparece la manada, cientos de cadáveres que arrastran los pies sobre el pavimento mientras nosotros permanecemos debajo de los coches pidiendo no ser descubiertos. Los gemidos de los muertos me taladran los oídos mientras veo los ojos asustados de mi niñita.

Sofia, ella es lo único bueno de mi vida pero ella estada asustada, toda su vida ha sido así y en estos momentos, de pensar que puede ser la última vez que la vea quiero pedirle perdón por dejar que su inocencia fuera destrozada mucho antes de que los caminantes se levantaran de la tumba.

Quiero pedirle perdón por amarla tan enfermamente y enseñarle a ser cobarde, la respiración se me acaba a momentos mientras el sabor salado de la mano de Lori me recuerda que en situaciones débiles necesito el soporte de alguien más.

El olor a muerte se mete hasta mis fosas nasales, tengo ganas de vomitar en serio pero consigo controlarme lo suficiente para que los andadores sigan su camino. De pronto mi nena se mueve del auto y un cadáver intenta comerla: sus zapatos se alejan y yo me quedo con el corazón detenido al pensar en lo peor.

Escapó de los brazos de Lori corro desesperada hasta donde mi pequeña ha escapado, mi mente galopa en frenesí: este es el momento definitivo, puedo seguir siendo cobarde, esconderme tras alguien más en la espera de que alguien la salve.

¡No! Ella es mi hija, no de nadie más y lo único bueno en mi vida. Sin esperar saltó la parte metálica con Rick detrás de mí. Hace unos momentos estaba en todas las cosas por las que debería pedirle perdón pero ¿Y si no la vuelvo a ver? Es mi mundo. Alcanzó a tomarla en mis brazos mientras Rick esta ahuyentado a los cadáveres.

Mis manos se aferran a los delgados brazos de mi hija mientras mis lágrimas surcan por mi rostro, entonces caminamos de vuelta a la carretera y vemos un cadáver salir de entre la hierba y Sofía quiere correr en otra dirección del camino pero yo la sujeto con fuerza. Si ella da un paso más puede perderse ¿Y qué sería de una niña en el bosque? La muerte eso es todo.

Cargo entre mis manos una piedra y la azotó contra ese repulsivo ser y la sangre coagulada me mancha la cara, estoy peleando por vivir pero una parte de mí parece perder la cordura porque estoy gritando como loca y estrelló la piedra una y otra vez: el sonido de la carne y los huesos crujir mientras el olor a podrido nos envuelve.

Mis brazos tiemblan por la adrenalina y todos los líquidos saltan sin control sobre mi cuerpo. Yo solo puedo pensar en Sofía, en que no merece una madre como yo pero es la única que tiene y que por lo menos va a tratar de mantenerla con vida para que pueda aprender la fortaleza de alguien más.

Cuando termino me doy cuenta que mi hija me mira impactada, no parece asustada de mí sino sorprendida de que yo pueda tener esta valentía. Rick también está contemplando con cierto orgullo, el sí comprende que es darlo todo por un hijo. Los tres volvemos con una nueva versión de mí: una que está dispuesta a todo.

Sí alguien me hubiese dicho que me quedé esperando a mi niña, a que alguien la salvara y por esa causa murió, que por buscarla Carl recibiría un disparo y terminaríamos en una granja donde todo se habría descompuesto lentamente. Yo simplemente me reiría, eso nunca iba a pasar.

Yo puedo ser una mala madre, una pésima persona y una horrible mujer pero aprecio la vida de mi hija por encima de todo. Aún tengo momentos en los que me arrepiento de mi vida pero correr tras la seguridad de mi Sofía no está en la lista.

**Esta vez estoy presentando una historia un poco seria pero es algo menos extensa. Gracias por leer y comentar. **


	2. Gleen

_De esta historia solo me pertenece la imaginación. No los nombres ni personajes de The Walking Dead, de hecho nada referente._

Glenn

A veces me pregunto si mi familia estaba bien, o por lo menos la que no había visto sucumbir a la epidemia porque el resto, con el dolor de mi corazón los había visto perder la vida. Pero eso no iba a detenerme, soy joven y tengo un futuro por delante (cargado de caminantes pero futuro al fin).

Al principio estaba perdido, lleno del caos y temor de lo que había ocurrido, había logrado escapar de Atlanta con las bombas de destrucción de andadores que en lugar de exterminar produjeron más. Mis piernas corrieron con todas mis fuerzas y algunas más que no sabía que tenía hasta ver el fuego alrededor, a pesar de que mis ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas jamás me detuve hasta que encontré a Dale y él me llevó lejos de la zona a lo que se convertiría en nuestro campamento.

La vida era irregular pero era más tranquilo de lo que realmente había sido en Atlanta pero había cosas que necesitábamos para medio sobrevivir y constantemente tenía que volver a casa, moverme entre las calles que no reconocía; era triste o deprimente así que cada vez que iba a la ciudad imaginaba que estaba dentro de un videojuego, uno lleno de acción con monstruos espantosos. Y que dentro de poco lo apagaría, mi madre me estaría llamando para comer o me prepararía para mi ronda en la pizzería o ayudaría a mi padre con las cajas de la bodega y a mi hermanita con su tarea.

Claramente esto me permitía acostumbrarme, para ver la muerte de mejor manera y que esos cadáveres ya no eran personas y la idea de apagar este juego se fue desvaneciendo así que cuando quedamos cerca de los edificios el temor se mantenía pero no era constante. En su lugar solo quería ayudar a la gente que estaba con nosotros a pesar de que algunos de ellos no eran tan simpáticos como podrían, como Merle, el hombre era ingenioso pero tenía una manera de actuar poco pacifica o Andrea, que era una buena persona con un humor efervescente que era poco optimista.

Estábamos viendo las hordas de caminantes desde el edificio cuando escuchamos en los transmisores la voz suave de un hombre, educada y muy ingenua de lo que esperaba de Atlanta, yo no sé mucho de eso pero parecía seguir un protocolo para anunciarse que era lo que me llamó la atención, la manera en que expresaba sus palabras: con firmeza y esperanza.

Por eso todos vigilamos como llegaría a la ciudad, el pequeño punto entre los edificios mientras Merle seguía disparando mientras yo me preguntaba si valía la pena que jugara con el arma, porque estábamos bloqueados. Yo podría irme, dejarlos a todos porque mi habilidad era moverme sin que esos lo notaran. Por eso no había querido que vinieran, porque no quería hacerme responsables de sus vidas.

No recuerdo bien cuáles eran sus palabras para convencerme. Mi mente se olvidó de todo cuando vi a ese hombre en caballo ser rodeado por todos esos caminantes. Se me encogió el estómago porque iba a morir hasta que vi que se metió en el tanque, una remota posibilidad de sobrevivir si yo le decía como hacerlo.

Comencé a caminar al piso inferior cuando todos me impidieron el paso, me cuestionaron sobre que planeaba hacer pues al parecer el salvar a un hombre no era tan obvio para el resto y quedé desconcertado: después de todo lo que hemos pasado solo ayudándonos entre los que seguimos vivos era posible sobrevivir.

Pero el resto no creían lo mismo que yo, el señor Martínez, T-dog, Andrea…ellos me habían salvado, yo los había salvado ¿Por qué era diferente ahora?, bueno, aparte del número infinito de caminantes que nos rodeaba las circunstancias eran las mismas: nos ayudamos porque eso hacen las personas decentes.

Entonces Merle habla sobre responsabilidad, si salvó a esa persona tendré que hacerme responsable de lo que su vida debe acarrear a los demás porque solo yo estoy luchando por él. Por primera vez veo un Merle distinto, detrás de todo su mal lenguaje y formas oscas de actuar. Esta el hombre que piensa en la sobrevivencia por encima de todo, está mezclado con alcohol y malas palabras que hacen que quieras despreciarlo pero es algo.

Casi siempre es el único que tiene cierta claridad de cosas pero la mayoría se centran en alcohol o drogas. De pronto recuerdo que yo los traje, que tengo que sacarlos de ahí, si tuviera ayuda para salvar al hombre del tanque mis posibilidades de no morir no serían tan altas pero dado que nadie está de acuerdo acepto de mala gana dejarlo ahí para salvar al grupo deprimido y nervioso.

Por desgracia la iluminación no llega, una respuesta de mantener a todos con vida. La pelea entre los hombres que se vuelve inevitable, los insultos de Andrea que hacen que Merle se refugie en otra parte y la inevitable llegada de los caminantes que acaban con todo el mundo. O casi todo el mundo porque estoy corriendo entre escaleras, lejos de esa carnicería que no pude evitar sin importar cuanto me rebané los sesos.

Yo sabía que iba sobrevivir, no quería que fuera solo yo así que vuelvo al tanque donde ya casi no hay caminantes, todos están muy ocupados en nuestro edificio. Abro la tapa y veo al hombre muerto, con toda la cabeza manchada de sangre y un arma a su lado.

Vuelvo al campamento devastado y mientras mis pies me conducen a casa me pregunto que pude haber hecho diferente.

**Ok, solo un apartado de descarga emocional jaja. No regalen una remodelación de habitación EXPRESS, vale, es bonito e interesante pero asfixiante y agotador: texturas, colores, iluminación, diseño romantico, eclectico etc. Si tengo que escuchar algo más de eso voy a lastimar a alguien. Y ahora tengo que acampar en la sala, 4 o 5 días así... Bueno fin de la locura. Glenn, mi siempre desaprovechado Glenn pues a pesar de 4 temporadas se conoce muy poco de él. Espero disfruten los cápitulos y muchas gracias por comentar, por marcarlos en favoritos o seguir.**


	3. Shane

_De esta historia solo me pertenece la imaginación. No los nombres ni personajes de The Walking Dead, de hecho nada referente._

Shane

Yo me sentía solo, cuando regresaba del trabajo a mi casa estaba vacía. A veces dormía con una ocasional mujercita y me jactaba frente a Rick de ello pero cuando en la noche no ocurría nada prendía la televisión y me quedaba dormido con el arrullo de las voces en la televisión imaginando que tenía una familia; un propósito para ir a trabajar al día siguiente.

Por eso, lo único bueno del apocalipsis era tener a Carl y Lori a mi lado, encontrando un motivo para continuar, para no pensar que si muero el día de mañana nadie verterá una lagrima por mí. Entonces apareció Rick, no es que no me alegre su presencia pero me quitó la razón de estar aquí.

Porque aunque los tres me quieran mucho no soy la primera opción en su cabeza y a pesar de que yo he dejado todo mi esfuerzo por ellos no voy a poder tener lo que quiero, ese lazo incondicional porque le pertenece a Rick.

Yo solo quería irme, encontrar mi lugar en este mundo pero Carl recibió un disparo y Rick me necesitaba; yo no puedo dejar desamparado a mi amigo: casi mi hermano. Yo no puedo abandonar a un niño que está muriendo.

De ese modo me embarque en una travesía con Otis para llevar a la granja todo lo que necesitaban en la operación, luego de tanto luchar nos habíamos quedado sin casi balas y los caminantes nos pisaban los talones.

Mi cuerpo estaba de temblando cada que escuchaba no muy lejos los caminantes, sus gruñidos me arrancaban el aliento del pecho y mis ojos querían cerrarse cada que volteaba a ver a esas criaturas de piel podrida que se caía a pedazos y que sin importar lo lastimados que estaban seguían avanzando.

La noche hacía que se me pusieran los nervios de punta, y veía la camioneta tan lejana pero continuaba a pesar de que mis piernas ardían por el esfuerzo y los oídos me zumbaban por la presión de mi corazón. Lo sabía, solo uno de nosotros podía salir con vida si los caminantes tenían una carnada.

Mi primera respuesta fue dejar a Otis pero yo no tengo a nadie a quien le importe como necesario pero si estoy lastimando a los que quiero, no quiero matar solo por matar y me cuesta mucho trabajo cargar con una muerte así. La carga en mis hombros se me hace más pesada: quiero vivir con todas mis fuerzas pero no a costa de alguien más.

Es en ese momento le digo a Otis que se vaya con las cosas, yo le prometo que voy a distraer a estos muertos pero el estúpido gordo no quiere entender. Tengo que gritarle para que se largue con lo que necesitamos y yo volteó para enfrentarme a los cadáveres.

Estoy gritando no para llamar su atención sino porque la escena de decenas de pútridos estirando sus manos me da tanto miedo, lo primero que siento son las manos huesudas y frías tocar por todo mi cuerpo. Caigo al suelo por la presión en un golpe seco que apenas siento por la adrenalina, suelto patadas y puñetazos pues a pesar de todo intentó resistirme.

Pero es inevitable, en mis brazos se encajan los dientes que presionan hasta hacerme sangrar, la tensión que va sobre mi vientre y como me revientan, los tendones se van partiendo en un dolor que es indescriptible. Trató de buscar entre tanto cadáver una ilusión de que Otis se ha ido para no tener que contemplar a estos salvajes come carne.

En su lugar veo como Otis tropieza unos pasos antes de llegar a la camioneta, el resto de los andadores logran poner sus garras en él y se escuchan los gritos de desesperación del hombre. Yo estoy llorando: Carl está muerto, Otis está muerto y yo estoy muerto.

Si hubiera pensado con calma en lugar de dejar que me dominaran mis emociones me hubiera dado cuenta: que yo tenía mejor condición (con todo y la pierna herida) o que sabía lidiar mejor con la presión y que sin duda hubiese llegado a la camioneta.

La sangre esta por todo mi cuerpo pero yo ya no siento nada. Y mis últimos pensamientos son que condene a Carl. Nadie sabrá que fue de nosotros. Todo fue en vano y yo me arrepiento en el alma de no haber dejado a Otis en mi lugar.

**Shane, tenía buenas ideas y excelentes argumentos pero las ejecuciones desde su punto de vista eran las que estaban mal. A pesar de todo, lo extraño en la serie porque como bueno, como malo o como loco hacía una pareja increible con Rick. Tengan un excelente fin de semana.  
**


	4. Maggie

_De esta historia solo me pertenece la imaginación. No los nombres ni personajes de The Walking Dead, de hecho nada referente._

Maggie

Parece un reflejo del día anterior, como si estuviese en un día interminable donde se repetía todo. La enfermedad ha hecho que se aíslen las personas y conseguido que el pueblo que yo conocía no sea el mismo: están las casas pero no hay gente, están las calles pero están sucias y están las personas pero parecen no estarlo.

Trabajar en la granja me quita un poco de tiempo pero no es suficiente, estoy agradecida por tener a la gente importante de mi vida pero quiero algo distinto. Los viajes a la ciudad cambian la monotonía y he visto algunos ladrones por ahí sin embargo, todavía pienso que las cosas mejoraran. No como mi padre que piensa que tendrán una cura para Shawn o mi madrasta pero sí convencida de que lo superaremos.

Entonces aparece ese hombre con un niño en brazos, todo se vuelve caótico a partir de entonces; el niño recibió un disparo de Otis y tenemos que salvarle la vida. Luego Otis muere pero ese hombre Walsh logra volver con lo que se necesita para traer al niño del limbo. Yo estoy feliz por ellos, en especial por la afligida madre y su padre perdiendo sangre cada minuto para dejar que permanezca el pequeño un poco más en la tierra.

Con este trío también aparecen los integrantes de su comunidad cada uno dispar, mujeres jóvenes viejas y hombres igual. Da ciertos aires nuevos a la casa e inclusive la dinámica cambia y eso me alegra y preocupa por partes iguales. De entre todos ellos esta ese joven asiático que parece un tontuelo nada más verlo moverse. Es tímido y parece buena persona, cuando andamos a caballo no es muy diestro además de su plática poco atrapante.

Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado el que no piense en cosas negativas me causa admiración. A momentos pienso en Beth cuando lo miró, tengo una debilidad por personas como ellos: lindos y risueños. Por eso cuando estamos en la farmacia observó su comportamientos con cuidado, me gusta.

Y quiero un poco de adrenalina o algo distinto por eso no puedo evitar pensar en algo divertido, en sorprenderlo con un poco de adrenalina robándole un beso pero cuando veo los condones la idea parece más traviesa todavía.

Me acercó a él para decirle que yo dormiría con él, la sorpresa esta en toda su cara y por un momento se me ocurre demostrar que es cierto pero algo me impide seguir adelante; quizá que no lo conozco del todo pero no lo sé.

Volvemos a la casa como si nada y seguimos con nuestras vidas, él siendo más amable e intentando algún tipo de acercamiento "romántico" pero a mí no me interesa; eso es lo malo, cuando he decido algo no suelo cambiar mucho de opinión.

Un día los enfermos llegan a ser demasiado, no hay suficiente gallinas o patos para alimentarlos así que se nos ocurre meter una vaca; es lo único que se nos ocurre pero estos logran salir. Apenas tenemos tiempo para correr y el otro grupo se prepara de inmediato para atacar. No es suficiente porque esos enfermos o muertos están mordiendo a ese hombre que se llama T dog, atacan a Patricia y el hombre del extraño sombrero.

Y de pronto veo como se paralizan cuando ven una niña andar lejos del granero directo a la mujer que llaman Carol; yo no tengo armas así que trato de llegar a casa donde Jimmy y Beth se han encerrado pero esas cosas me acorralan. Casi siento los dientes en mi piel cuando Glenn aparece con su arma y le vuela la cabeza a ese… muerto.

Y mis ojos quedan petrificados cuando veo a mi padre devorado por esas cosas mientras Rick y Shane se encargan de exterminar a todos los asesinos de mi padre mientras yo estoy llorando fuera de control. Tengo ganas de poder regresar en el tiempo para decirles que hay gente en ese granero. Gente que está enferma.

Glenn está tratando de que me ponga en pie y yo estoy junto al cadáver de mi padre, no sé qué voy a decirle a Beth ni cómo debo seguir adelante porque con Patricia, Otis y mi papá muertos yo estoy a cargo de todo lo que ocurra en la granja.

Debí escuchar a Glenn cuando me decía que esas criaturas eran peligrosas, que no estábamos preparados. Ellos también tienen bajas pero no tantas como nosotros porque ellos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Si hubiera una forma de prepararme yo lo hubiera hecho. Si hubiera confiado más en ellos y en ese asiático que hacia intentos por acercarse a mí luego de nuestra primera aventura en la farmacia podría haber escuchado con más atención.

Aunque de eso nada, están muertos y tengo que hacer frente a ello junto a mi hermanita Beth y su novio Jimmy.

De las mujeres fuertes que tambien tienen la sensibilidad emocional. La prefiero por encima de Michonne, que puede ser letal con su katana, pero me sigue gustando más el tiro e ingenio de esta Grenne


	5. Andrea

_De esta historia solo me pertenece la imaginación. No los nombres ni personajes de The Walking Dead, de hecho nada referente._

Andrea

Al principio no podía verlo, creía en él: que quería salvar a todos y darles seguridad. Yo lo necesitaba más que nada en este mundo; quizá por eso no quise escuchar a Michonne, la amiga con la que estuve por mucho más tiempo y la mujer que aunque misteriosa en su vida era sincera en la sobrevivencia.

Pero cuando las cosas se pusieron complicadas, nada pudo quedar oculto y debía de nuevo confiar en la gente que había conocido más tiempo, que a pesar de todas esos choques con ellos o de que fueran capaces de matar a Shane estaban dispuestos a hablar por encima de este hombre cuyas cabezas de caminantes en agua eran más que perturbadoras.

Y en mi cabeza esta la idea de matarlo, tal como me lo dijeron en la cárcel pero no sé cómo hacerlo, estamos acostados en la cama mientras él parece dormido así tomó uno de los cuchillos que tengo en la mesa. Sin pensar mucho clavó el cuchillo en su pecho varias veces por lo que no tiene tiempo de reaccionar; no puedo creer que de un modo improvisado he matado a este hombre.

Mis manos se aferran al arma, hemos llegado al punto en que matar ya no está mal y es la única manera de detener las cosas. De nuevo me siento como la tonta que no encaja en ningún lado, soy la mujer de la granja que no puede tener amigos ya que perdió a su familia. La que quiere huir de nuevo. Salvo que esta vez es diferente, la gente que está aquí quedara desmoronada por todo lo que ocurrió.

Me acerco a su cara y vuelvo a acuchillarlo para que no regrese ni dañe a nadie más aún muerto. No pierdo el tiempo, envuelvo al hombre en las sabanas ¿Lo debo arrastrar a un lugar lejano? Por supuesto que no, no puedo simplemente fingir que desapareció porque no es la imagen que tiene el resto de la gente, me cambio de ropa y corro a busca a Milton. El siempre dulce Milton que es probable que se horrorice con mi actuar.

Con tacto le cuento todo lo que sé, lo que he visto y lo que hice. El hombre está sudando y parece tan perdido como yo pero me sigue hasta la casa de Phillip, hasta que ve el cadáver se convence de que es cierto. Está llorando así que me estoy justificando de nuevo hasta que él levanta la mano mientras limpia sus ojos: me va ayudar a ocultar el cadáver porque al igual que yo ha visto todo lo malo que ha hecho el gobernador.

Martínez aparece en la casa, Milton se apresura a decir que el gobernador está enfermo y que de momento me ha dejado a cargo. Yo no creo lo que mis oídos escuchan así que vuelvo mi cara a Milton pero él desvía la mirada porque lo que ha dicho no piensa repetirlo. Mi pago por una muerte es hacerme cargo de sus responsabilidades, me muerdo la lengua para mantener la compostura.

Martínez trata de ver a Phillip solo que yo he tomado una fuerza de no sé dónde, una autoridad que Martínez parece acatar. Yo sugiero que Milton se quede a cuidar del gobernador y paso casi todo el día haciéndome cargo de lo que compete en el día pero ya he pensado la solución: convenzo a Milton de que es lo mejor, esa misma noche damos la noticia de que el Gobernador ha fallecido por una enfermedad que no sabíamos.

Todos creen en estas palabras porque confían en el buen Milton, su mano derecha a pesar de que la doctora no dio ni una sola visita, hacemos una gran ceremonia en su honor para terminar con su cremación. La gente parece triste junto con asustada, la verdad es que no los culpo con todo lo que ha pasado.

Yo decido ir a dormir en otro cuarto lejos de la casa del gobernador hasta que la secretaria de Phillip se acerca para comentarme lo que tendré que hacer mañana. No doy crédito a sus palabras porque yo solo quiero irme de ahí "¿Pero él te dejó a cargo no?" me dice desconcertada. Ocupar su lugar permanentemente es lo último que quiero…

No me siento a la altura pero de nuevo no puedo dejarlos solos, a la mañana siguiente lo primero que hago es ir con Milton a la prisión para contarles lo que he hecho. Ellos me miran sorprendidos e incrédulos, estoy rogándoles porque nos acepten a todos en este lugar; finalmente ese era la razón de toda esta pelea pero Rick se rehúsa, no confía en nosotros o no por el momento.

Yo vuelvo a Woolbury, la gente de Woolbury no van a querer entrar al lugar del que el gobernador les habló pestes o no por el momento. Ahora mi meta es construir un puente entre los dos lugares; porque la muerte de Phillip no soluciona nada en realidad. En su lugar soy yo quien debe luchar para que esto pueda ser posible, por lo menos no soy un comodín más.

Lo único que espero es que en el proceso no termine transformada en un gobernador, estoy un paso más cerca matando a alguien a sangre fría pero quiero confiar en que Milton y yo podremos tener toda la paz deseada; también estoy cruzando los dedos porque Rick entienda que no todos son malas personas y otros, como Martínez, solo deben ser controlados un poco más.


	6. Lori

_De esta historia solo me pertenece la imaginación. No los nombres ni personajes de The Walking Dead, de hecho nada referente._

Lori

Yo no estaba pensando, quería sentir y estaba perdida por todo el horror que tenía por eso cuando Shane comenzó a protegerme o Carl yo solo pensé que no era tan mala idea estar con él como una manera de pagarle pero al mismo tiempo de sentirme mejor.

Yo amaba a Rick con todas mis fuerzas por eso al verlo frente a mi abrazando a mi hijo me partió el corazón porque sabía el daño que le había hecho, cada día al despertar lo primero que hago es pedir perdón a Dios por esto y por guardar todo en silencio.

Tengo miedo, de ser señalada por mi esposo y mi hijo. Que me desprecien y me quede sola después de todo lo que hemos pasado pero también tengo miedo de quedarme callada y que Shane haga algo que pueda ponerlos en peligro. Después de lo que intentó en el control de enfermedades estoy convencida de que él puede ser dañino.

Y cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada no podía dejar de sentir asco y alegría a la vez, pues podía ser un hermoso bebé nacido del amor y la esperanza de una familia reunida o podía ser un bebé creado entre la culpa, la desesperación junto con la locura de un momento. No sé qué debo hacer ni como porque es una vida: independientemente de su padre.

Luego está el futuro, Carl casi se muere y sentí que me moría con él, afuera solo hay horror, dolor o enfermedad. Traer a este mundo a una criatura inocente significa sacrificarla porque sin importar el esfuerzo que yo haga no voy evitar que vea perder a la gente que le importa o que pase hambre. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle la muerte? Si algo me ocurre a mí o su padre ¿Voy a dejar ese peso en los hombros de mi pequeño Carl?

Entre mis preocupaciones Shane aparece reclamando la paternidad de ese bebé, puede que haya sido bueno con Carl pero también puede ser cruel por querer dejar a Sofía. Es inestable por lo que jamás sería un buen padre pero tampoco voy a poder mantenerlo lejos del niño en mi vientre porque tampoco puedo asegurar que no es suyo. Trato de convencerme de que es de Rick pero lo cierto es que no sé la verdad.

¿Qué voy a decirle a este niño cuando crezca? Y tampoco debo poner en este predicamento a ninguno de los que son su padre. Estoy decidida, me lleve una botella de agua con las pastillas y la bebí toda junto con esas píldoras que espero funcionen para algo. Yo voy a cargar con las consecuencias sean cuales sean aunque la culpa me consuma.

Esta misma noche estoy vomitando como desesperada, Carl, Rick y Shane están preocupados pero yo sé de lo que se trata; deben ser los efectos de las pastillas que me tome. No puedo decir nada así que dejo que me lleven con Hershel para que me examine. Ahora me duele la cabeza y me siento mareada.

Hershel me examina con mucho cuidado, siento que mis pies se hinchan y ya el esófago me arde de tanto vomitar, ni siquiera puedo hablar. El estómago esta tan duro mientras la cabeza me estalla. Hershel dice algo de que estoy intoxicada pero apenas me doy cuenta porque todo se vuelve borroso.

Un dolor profundo en mi vientre hace que me doble y Hershel me inyecta algo para tratar de cambiar mi intoxicación. Estoy sufriendo tanto y quiero decirle lo que hice pero ni siquiera puedo hablar, entonces es cuando me doy cuenta: voy a morir.

Solo quiero ver a Carl pero lo han sacado de la habitación para que no me mire en este estado y Rick está apretando mis manos con desesperación. Yo siento la culpa con mayor fuerza, no quiero verlo, no quiero que su última imagen de mi sea esta mujer hinchada llena de pecados y que posiblemente mató a su bebé.

Sin embargo no puedo decir nada porque siento mis anginas tan grandes como naranjas en mi garganta y la respiración me falta, estoy tratando de aspirar pero nada. La desesperación me inunda mientras trato de mantenerme quieta para que Hershel pueda tratar de hacerme una traqueotomía.

No funciona, muy despacio voy cayendo en decadencia y ni siquiera mi familia se mantiene en mi cabeza. Solo el deseo de respirar junto la brutalidad de querer vivir a pesar de todo para no dejarlos solos; ahora entiendo a Rick cuando ocurrió lo de Carl porque no estoy pensando en lo feo que he pasado sino en la sonrisa de mi hijo o los besos de mi esposo.

Me duelen los pulmones como si estuvieran sangrando en mi interior y el líquido sube hasta mi nariz. Mi último pensamiento va para el bebé ¿Habría sido un niño o niña?

**En este tema no me voy a meter en lo polemico, si estuvo bien o mal o que. Quiero comentar que en el mundo no existe una pildora abortiva que se venda en cualquier farmacia y que sean legales. Creo que Lori toma la pastilla de emergencia, del día siguiente o de la y. Que son hormonas, un golpe de hormonas para alterar tus ciclos menstruales y esta NO se puede tomar cada que tienes sexo sino cada tres meses por los efectos que puede producir utilizarla muy seguido. Es una forma de cuidarse del embarazo pero tambien se tiene que ser responsable con el cuerpo.**

**Con esto termina la esta historia y espero que hayan disfrutado cada parte de los personajes. Ahora quiero tratar una historia distinta que espero tenga tanto éxito como esta. Gracias por sus comentarios, aprendi un montón de cosas , dos palabras, una linea o un parrafo. No importa lo aprecio con el mismo entusiasmo.**


End file.
